


代课老师

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Merlin&Harry Hart





	1. Chapter 1

他进来的时候晚宴已经接近尾声。快吃饱了的学生们把目光从盘子里的甜点转移到这个突然出现的陌生人身上。施过魔法的天花板显示外面正下着滂沱大雨，而这位不速之客显然冒雨走了一段路。湿淋淋的黑斗篷使他看起来比本人还要高大，兜帽投下的阴影让他原本棱角分明的脸显得格外冷酷无情，大概也正是因为这个，当他扫视在场的学生时，原本喧闹的礼堂出现了片刻不自然的安静。 

然而当这个男人摘下兜帽并从口袋里找出眼镜戴上之后，大家便又通通相信刚才那种阴冷锐利的眼神不过只是错觉而已。而在短短的几分钟之后，男人已经自顾自地坐在了教师席中的空位子上——刚巧就在教变形课的Harry Hart教授旁边。

学生们的好奇心又持续了一会儿，直到男人脱掉了滴水的湿斗篷，露出下面那件倍受图书管理员和麻瓜数学老师偏爱的灰色毛线衫。男人跟Hart教授轻快地交谈了几句，百分之九十的可能性是在谈论糟糕的天气，然后他点头微笑，浑身充满了热红茶和旧书页的气息。于是大家的注意力又回到了桌上最后的盘子里。

Eggsy给自己添了最后一次布丁，他听到Rufus正笃定地说这个男人就是新的黑魔法防御术课老师，并且刚刚开着一辆会飞的阿尔维斯从苏格兰赶过来，可惜没有几个人相信他的话。Eggsy怀疑Hart教授跟这个人早就认识，他们坐得很近，虽然并没有到不礼貌的程度。有几次，当礼堂里的喧哗声格外响的时候，Hart先生不得不凑到男人的耳边去说话。而且Eggsy非常确定，在晚餐结束的时候，Hart先生把自己吃了几口的苹果馅饼推给了那位新来的老师，后者则自然而然地接了过来，吃掉了剩下的一半。

这天结束的时候Eggsy已经准备好了接受这位新老师，尽管他看起来跟黑魔法沾不上半点关系。不过第二天早上，当学生们经过狩猎场看守的小木屋时，还是因为旁边停着的那辆红色阿尔维斯吃了一惊。

Hart教授在课上绝口不提跟新老师有关的事，不管学生们怎样想办法旁敲侧击。他用那把从不离身的黑雨伞把Roxy的新丝巾变成了一只翅膀宽大的信天翁来吸引注意力，于是在这节课剩下的时间里，每个人都在和那些让人舌头打结的变形咒语搏斗。直到魔法史课开始之前都没有精力打听别的。 

Lancelot不喜欢学生们无精打采，他的教学理念认为孩子们必须得兴高采烈地接受知识。可惜的是，魔法史这门课本身很难让人兴高采烈。“他叫Merlin，不是‘那个’Merlin。他以前为魔法部工作，或者是个傲罗，也可能是个为魔法部工作的傲罗，当然也有可能根本就没这回事儿。”Lancelot在空中踱步，因为自己引起了孩子们的注意而格外满意，整个人泛起了一种珍珠白的微光。无疑他是这所学校里最受欢迎的老师之一，因为他优雅帅气，口音迷人，喜欢跟学生们打成一片，另外他还是个幽灵，如果学生们这堂课表现的不错并且央求得足够努力，他还会在快下课时向大家展示自己是怎么被劈成两半的——那是个跟踩在刀子上的黑女巫有关的故事，也是学生们的最爱。

Eggsy和同伴们对Lancelot的话持有怀疑的态度，因为不管怎么看，Merlin也不像是个跟黑魔法打过交道的傲罗。“也许他只负责研究书本。”Rufus提出了一个更合理一些的可能性。的确，比起魔杖来，Merlin看起来更像是喜欢书本和麻瓜玩意儿的那种人。不管怎样，Eggsy又一次查看了课表，他的第一节黑魔法防御术课排在星期四，还是挺让人期待的。


	2. Chapter 2

大雨下个不停,被迫取消了户外互动的学生们挤在图书馆和休息室抱怨湿漉漉的鞋袜和太多的作业。新来的黑魔法防御术课老师Merlin抱着几本书大步穿过走廊，巫师袍在他身后卷起一片乌云。学生们推挤着让到一边，在犹豫要不要打招呼的时候，Merlin已经消失在走廊尽头。

“嗨，Merlin！课上的怎么样？学生们给你找麻烦了吗？”教师休息室门口，匆匆飘过的Lancelot来了个“急刹车”，又溜回了半米跟新同事打招呼。Merlin敏捷地闪开，避免一头撞到对方的身上。在这种鬼天气，最好还是别来这么一下。

“还不错。”Merlin推推眼镜，客气地说。他还想说“谢谢关心”，不过被一阵急促的铃声给打断了。

“该死，我又迟到了。”魔法史老师做了个鬼脸，“还好我知道一条近道。”他给了Merlin一个“下次再聊”的告别微笑，接着以一个优雅地转身扎近了墙壁当中，引起了隔壁教室的一阵惊呼。 

休息室只剩下Harry自己，他正舒适地窝在一把扶手椅中看书，眼镜马上就要滑到鼻子尖。Merlin把另一张椅子拖到壁炉旁边，让自己的右边身体更加靠近温暖的炉火。他活动了一下肩膀，完全是无意识的，但已经足以让Harry把注意力从书本转移到他的身上。

“课上的怎么样？”直到Merlin丢过来疑问的眼光，Harry才开口。他把眼镜摘下来，放在那本笨重陈旧的大书上，书脊上用烫金字写着“最没用的一千零一种变形术”，但已经磨损得颇为严重了。

“我给他们读了一章课本，他们几乎立刻就开始恨我了。”Merlin安静地笑了一会儿，“然后我给这群小鬼布置了一大堆作业。”

“真不赖。”Harry抛出一个讽刺的鼻音，转过头盯着壁炉里跳动的橘色火苗。一段舒适的沉默之后，他又说：“Arthur说你只答应代一个学期的课。”

“帮他个忙，是的。”Merlin点点头。

Harry坐正了一点，抓过椅子边靠着的雨伞草率地挥动了一下，让茶壶跳起来为他倒了两杯茶。他抓住其中一杯递给Merlin，小心地躲开另外一杯飞溅出的茶水，并在茶杯试图溜走的时候从后面捉住了它。 

“我当时的建议并不是这样的。”Harry说。 

一阵大雨点着急地打在窗户上，壁炉里的火光也跟着跳动了一下。Merlin把茶杯举到嘴边，又放了下来。“你比我更了解他，如果他愿意让一个麻瓜出身的人留下来当老师，那一定还有些别的原因，一些更有力的原因。” 

“他说什么了？” 

“目前还没有。”Merlin终于喝了一口茶，舒服地呼出一口热气。“但肯定有什么不对劲儿的地方，而且Arthur已经注意到了。”

“我不确定是否喜欢你这种说法，”Harry站了起来，用拨火棍焦虑地捅了一下柴火，“给人感觉你是可以被牺牲的一样。”

“你的问题是，Hart教授，太喜欢麻瓜和那些麻瓜出身的人了。”Merlin用Arthur的腔调说。 

“别误会，先生。”Harry也抬高了声调，“我只是刚好喜欢没头发的苏格兰男人而已。”

Eggsy进门的时候感觉自己好像打扰了什么，但他并不完全清楚那到底是什么。他为自己找借口说没敲门是因为双手忙着抓住那些不停向下滑的变形课作业，而且教工休息室的门也并没有关严。

新来的老师Merlin坐在壁炉边的扶手椅中，Hart教授则站在他的身旁，他把一只手搭在Merlin的左肩上，而Merlin抬起手放在他的手上，动作既亲切又自然。他们都盯着炉火出神，没有交谈，却又不像是全然的沉默。

Eggsy让手里的羊皮纸卷安静地滚到了厚厚的羊毛地毯上，悄悄退了出去。火光地照耀之下，两位教授的长长的影子倚靠在一起，仿佛不可分离。


	3. Chapter 3

黑魔法防御术课在开学几个礼拜之后开始悄无声息地受欢迎起来，出乎意料，Merlin并不是那种只会通读课本的呆板老师。相反，只要学生们问对了问题，他总有丰富的故事和大量的经验塞进那些不安分的小脑瓜，不管是关于黑魔法生物，还是传说中的恶咒和邪恶魔药。学生们也因此总是在上课之前花大量时间泡在图书馆里，相比听Merlin读课本，他们当然更愿意帮这位教授找些更精彩刺激的话题。而Eggsy怀疑Merlin早就知道这些，甚至在变相鼓励他们这么做。

从他掌握的那些颇为高级的禁咒和破解咒来看，这位新教授也确有可能与黑魔法有过不同寻常的接触。他会教给学生们极其实用的防身技巧，其中的一大部分都比课本上的还要简单巧妙。Merlin常说，最难防备的并不是那些精明的黑巫师，而是一个普通人突然出现却无法遏制的坏念头，没有因由，却有着惊人邪恶的创造力，想要准确预言它们几乎是不可能的。当他这么说的时候，语调平静，像是见多了这样一类事，而Eggsy他们，还不能完全理解这样的见地，就像不能理解他看起来能够平静地享受现在这种波澜不惊的生活一样。

Merlin教授在上课时常常口气严厉，有种军人冷硬的风格。但学生们很少真的被他吓到，在识别老师们的虚张声势这一方面，学生们总有敏锐的直觉。他们在课上表现的老老实实，也多半是出于其他什么原因。低年级的一些调皮鬼有时会偷偷模仿Merlin挥魔杖时的动作，因为他的右肩总是有些僵硬。但这却使得他在念出咒语时多了一种从容不迫的姿态。

天气好的时候，Merlin会在场地上修理他的阿尔维斯，袍子扔在一边，毛线衫的袖子卷起来。在这间学校，只有寥寥几个像Eggsy一样的混血学生，才能理解Merlin教授这种完全麻瓜式的、敲敲打打的行为。剩下的人多半觉得他行为古怪，但这种古怪却和Harry Hart的高傲有着某种微妙的相似。总之，并不是让人不愿意接近的那种。太阳很大的下午，有些刚结束了户外活动的高年级学生会鼓起勇气请他喝一杯南瓜汁，这时候Merlin就会温和地对他们说声“谢谢”，像个突然脾气太好反而让人觉得无法接近的绅士。

每个学期的头三分之一是最轻松的，假期刚刚结束，考试又还很远。除了敷衍一下作业，大部分时间学生们都处在一种快乐的无所事事当中。Roxy有时会去旁听高年级的课，而Eggsy则连自己课表上的那些也上的马马虎虎，当然，变形课除外。

学校里的每个孩子，或多或少，都有点崇拜Hart教授。这跟Harry Hart本身不凡的风度有关，也跟学校里一级一级留下的传言有关。他出身于一个血统高贵的古老家族，因此颇受校长的重视，但在来这里任教之前，他的履历却有差不多十年的空白。Eggsy内心里把Hart教授当做自己不曾有过的父亲，但在入学之前，他对Harry Hart在学生们当中的名气一无所知。“他有很多著作，各个领域都有。”一个高年级的男生，在第一节变形课之前对他们说，“有人还在他的办公室看到过魔法部授予的勋章，不过没人知道是为了什么。”男生为了营造气氛，故意压低声音，“肯定是大事。”而这些话，Eggsy后来也对新来的学生们说过。

他们还对Hart教授的那柄黑伞好奇过，像每一个新人一样，Eggsy刚开始甚至不知道那是一柄魔杖。这看起来荒谬又不方便，但不知为什么，Harry却将那把伞使用得非常顺手。Charles听到的一种传言说，Harry的魔杖曾经在一场事故中被毁掉了，但他的一位朋友想办法把它固定在了一把长柄伞中，之后，当他们度过了危机，Harry却没有给自己换一根新的魔杖。他们还说那柄雨伞本身就是一件魔法物品，可以抵挡低级咒语，不过Roxy理智地认为，传言到了这里已经足够离谱了。

Eggsy一直没有机会去向Harry证实这些。公共场合下，Hart教授从不对Eggsy表现出过多的关心，而私下里，他也并不把话题引向自己。但Merlin很可能是个突破口，Eggsy的这个念头像是眼角余光捕捉到的流星痕迹，说不定他能从这位新老师的身上窥探到Harry以往生活的影子。

“Phillip教授说，Merlin在这儿上学的时候是个模范学生。”Eggsy周五下午跟Harry共进晚餐时提起了这件事，“他说他O.W.Ls每一门都拿了O。”

“傲罗对成绩的要求可不低。”Harry似乎没把注意力从自己那份炖菜上挪开，“但是模范学生？”他换上一种不敢苟同的腔调。

“他看起来像是那样的人，我是说Merlin教授。”

“啊，少言寡语的麻瓜优等生，在大多数人眼里，也许。”Harry放下勺子，看起来无限缅怀。

“你们是怎么认识的Harry？我知道你们是同学，不过说真的，你们是怎么认识的？”

Hart教授把盘子推到一边，擦了擦嘴巴，有那么一会儿似乎是在斟酌该不该满足他这位麻烦学生的好奇心，但他最终并没有有意抵抗回忆往事的欲望。

“有一天晚上，我在外面闲逛——不，Eggsy，我不会告诉你为什么——看门人Stu和他的那条癞皮狗追着我跑了大半个塔楼，然后我撞上了Merlin，他用那种被冒犯到了眼神盯着我看。”Harry看着Eggsy，像是笃定他能够想象到当时的场景。“我肯定这个书呆子会去告密，压根没想他为什么在那儿。结果他说‘劳驾挪挪你尊贵的屁股，别像个傻瓜一样站着，我可不想因为你抓住’。”Harry有点被自己的记忆逗乐了，并且乐意让自己沉浸在这种情绪之中，“然后他带我拐进了一条我从没发现过的密道。”

“当然了，违反校规是不对的。”过后Harry又补充了一句，但听起来毫无诚意。

Eggsy像个麻瓜小混混那样撇撇嘴巴，摇头晃脑地对付盘子里的食物。一种新的来源不明的亲近之情在他心里冒了头。他还想问问那条密道是不是哭泣天使雕塑后面那条，不过Harry似乎打定主意让他自己去寻找答案。

“或许你听说过，Merlin并不是出身巫师家庭。”Harry在送Eggsy离开时突然说，好像这只是个随意的话题。“我们那时候，这种情况并不多见。”

“但他后来当了傲罗不是吗？傲罗都是很有天分的巫师……”

“他确实是我见过的最好的巫师之一。”Harry坦率承认，用的是一种不容置疑的语气，“所以我得出一个结论，出色与否跟出身毫无关系。”他把手放在年轻人的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍。“晚安，Eggsy。”

Eggsy歪着脑袋，消化掉Harry的话。他能感觉到Harry的手在他肩上的重量，就像从麻瓜世界把他带出来的时候一样。“晚安，教授。”他说。


End file.
